Nervous!
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Sakura pusing. Seharian ini Naruto bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi ketika pria itu bertandang ke rumahnya, Sakura hanya bisa diam mematung/For #CPC2016


"Halo _,_ Naruto!"

Sakura membuka pintu ruang kerja Hokage dengan semangat. _Kunoichi_ berusia 23 tahun itu tak lupa membawa bekal makan siang untuk si pemilik ruangan di tangan kanannya. Biasanya ketika ia masuk dengan bekal di tangan, sang Hokage segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyambutnya dengan teriakan yang tak kalah heboh.

Tapi aneh. Hari ini, begitu Sakura selesai berteriak, tidak ada teriakan balasan seperti yang biasa ia dengar. Si Hokage yang harusnya berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar pun kali ini hanya duduk diam di kursinya, tanpa melirik Sakura sama sekali.

 _Ada apa ini?_

"Oh, kau," Naruto berucap tanpa memalingkan wajah dari dokumen yang sedang ditekuninya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Sakura Haruno tidak dianggap oleh Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Nervous! by Hayi Yuki**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), abal, etc**

 **Happy reading**

"Dia mengabaikanku," keluh seorang wanita berambut merah muda pada temannya yang berambut pirang pucat. Sakura, nama wanita itu, menatap putus asa pada kotak bekal yang masih ia pegang sejak tadi.

"Memangnya kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Ino, teman Sakura yang berambut pirang pucat.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, ah. Kemarin dia baik-baik saja, kok. Kalau aku datang, pasti ia akan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarikku masuk. Tapi hari ini ̶ "

" ̶ kau diusir olehnya, hahaha!"

Sakura melirik ganas pada sang sahabat yang masih tertawa, tak memedulikan beberapa pembeli di toko bunganya yang menatap sang pemilik toko dengan heran. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino itu memang kenyataan, walau sulit dipercaya.

 **Flashback**

"Oh, kau."

Sakura, yang sedang berada di pintu dengan senyum lebar dan tangan kanan mengacungkan kotak bekal berwarna kuning cerah tinggi-tinggi, mendadak merasa _awkward_ ketika mendengar tanggapan singkat Naruto yang tidak biasanya. Beberapa _shinobi_ yang lewat di depan ruang Hokage menatap Sakura dengan aneh.

Setelah berdehem untuk mengurangi kecanggungan, perempuan itu masuk dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Sakura lalu meletakkan kotak bekal diatas meja Naruto, yang tumben-tumbennya penuh dengan kertas berbagai ukuran dan juga gulungan-gulungan yang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

Aneh. Naruto tidak heboh seperti biasanya.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura melirik jam dinding, melihat bahwa saat itu sudah pukul dua siang. Biasanya ia mengantarkan bekal sekitar pukul satu, dan telat sedikit saja, si Hokage pirang pasti sudah mengeluh habis-habisan ketika ia datang. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak membuat keributan hari ini.

" _Ne,_ Naruto, kenapa kau ̶ "

"Maaf Sakura- _chan,_ bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri tidak?"

"Hah?"

Ia telah mengenal Naruto Uzumaki cukup lama untuk tahu seperti apa sifat-sifat yang dimiliki si pria bermata biru itu. Dan Sakura yakin, dingin bukanlah sifat seorang Naruto.

Rasanya ingin bertanya pada pria di hadapannya ini, apa ia sedang ada masalah. Tapi Sakura entah kenapa merasa Naruto sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk diajak bicara. Maka ketika Naruto memintanya untuk keluar dari ruangan, Sakura hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa makan, ya," ujar Sakura sembari mengetuk tutup kotak bekalnya, membuat perhatian Naruto yang awalnya hanya fokus pada kertas di tangannya teralih ke kotak bekal kuning mencolok itu.

Dan lagi, seolah belum cukup membuat Sakura terkejut, kali ini Naruto berkata, "Tidak lapar. Bawa saja lagi bekalnya."

Sakura yang saking terkejutnya mendadak habis kesabarannya. Dengan tenaga penuh, perempuan itu meninju wajah sang Hokage yang sudah membuatnya merasa tak diacuhkan sejak masuk ruangan tadi.

"SHANNAROOO!"

Dan wajah Naruto pun tak berbentuk lagi.

 **Flashback end**

"Sial! Apa sih yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan?" seru Sakura kesal. Dahinya mengerut, tanda dirinya sedang berpikir keras. Sepanjang ingatannya, ia tidak melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada sang kekasih. Bahkan kemarin siang, ketika ia mengantarkan makan siang seperti biasanya, Naruto menyambutnya dengan sukacita dan bahkan mengobrol dengannya hampir satu jam.

Ino, yang sudah selesai melayani pembeli, mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sakura yang menumpukan kepala pada kotak bekalnya.

"Hei, _forehead_ , kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padanya, sih?"

"Nada bicaranya dingin sekali, sih, tadi. Aku jadi enggan bertanya," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak bertanya, maka Naruto akan begini terus selamanya! Sudahlah, cepat pergi ke kantornya dan introgasi dia! Kalau ia tidak menjawab, tinju saja," Ino menarik Sakura dari kursinya dan mendorong-dorong _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu keluar dari toko. "Lagipula kau menganggur disini, atau kau mau membantuku memberi pupuk pada bunga-bunga ini?"

Tidak. Sakura lebih suka menghadapi Naruto dibanding membantu Ino yang cerewetnya mencapai level maksimum jika sudah berurusan dengan bunga-bunganya tersayang.

"Tapi apa yang harus ku ̶"

" ̶ apapun yang kau tidak mengerti! Ajak dia makan _ramen_ atau semacamnya, kau tidak setolol ini, kan, Sakura?"

Kelihatannya saran dari Ino bagus juga. Tanpa menoleh lagi pada sahabatnya, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor Hokage, tidak mengindahkan teriakan Ino di belakangnya.

"SAKURA! KOTAK BEKAL NORAKMU TERTINGGAL!"

.

.

.

.

Sambil berpikir apa kesalahannya hingga Naruto berubah total, Sakura nyaris berlari ketika sudah berada di dalam gedung Hokage, mengabaikan pandangan heran beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Begitu ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan Naruto, Sakura mengangkat salah satu tangan, hendak mengetuk pintu sebelum suara tawa dari dalam menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ahahaha... Begitu, ya, Hinata?"

Suara itu! Tak salah lagi, suara Naruto dan tawanya yang Sakura kenal dengan baik. Bisa dibayangkan Naruto sedang tertawa sembari menaruh sebelah tangan di belakang kepala, itu sudah tergambar jelas di otak Sakura.

Tapi yang membuatnya tertegun adalah lawan bicara si pirang. Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura bukannya tidak tahu kalau si gadis Hyuuga menyukai Naruto sejak mereka masih anak-anak. Sakura juga tahu perihal Hinata menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto saat penyerangan Pein ke Konoha kala itu. Dan Sakura tidak buta sampai tidak bisa melihat Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Hinata ketika Neji meninggal untuk melindunginya.

Yah, walaupun saat itu Naruto bilang genggaman tangannya hanya untuk menenangkan Hinata yang sedang berduka.

"Naruto- _kun_ , apa Sakura- _san_ sudah tahu?" terdengar suara lembut Hinata sedang bertanya pada Naruto.

Sakura menajamkan pendengaran, kenapa tiba-tiba namanya diikutsertakan dalam pembicaraan.

"Sayangnya belum, dia memang bodoh, ya, hahaha," kembali terdengar suara Naruto.

 _Apa?! Apanya yang tidak kuketahui?! Dan kenapa ia mengatakanku bodoh?! Tonjokan tadi belum cukup rupanya._

Tangan Sakura sudah akan membuka pintu ketika ia kembali berpikir. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto dan Hinata...

Dengan beranggapan seperti itu, Sakura perlahan mundur dan berlari keluar. Hancur sudah rencananya menarik Naruto ke Ichiraku sore ini. Dan yang terpenting, hubungannya dengan sang Hokage kini tinggal masa lalu. Tinggal menunggu ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Ah, sudahlah, paling-paling malam ini ia akan menangis tersedu-sedu di pojok kamar.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap cincin di telapak tangannya dengan pandangan kagum. Cincin itu tidak terlalu heboh, sederhana saja. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah batu safir yang ada di cincin itu. Warnanya biru cerah, sewarna dengan iris si pemilik cincin.

"Bagus sekali, Naruto- _kun_ ," pujinya sambil menaruh kembali cincin itu di kotak beludrunya, lalu mengembalikannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa lebar, merasa senang ada yang memuji cincin pilihannya. Tak sia-sia ia bertanya pada Ino tempo hari soal toko perhiasan yang bagus dan murah. Maklum, belasan tahun hidup dalam kesederhanaan membuat Naruto tidak suka menghamburkan uang, bahkan setelah ia menjadi Hokage.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Hinata? Melambangkan Sakura- _chan_ , kan?" Naruto mengulurkan kotak beludru lain yang berisi cincin serupa dengan yang satunya lagi, hanya saja safir biru digantikan oleh indahnya permata berwarna _emerald_.

Hinata mengangguk, mengembangkan senyumnya. "Naruto- _kun_ romantis sekali."

"Ahahaha... Begitu, ya, Hinata?"

"Naruto- _kun_ , apa Sakura- _san_ sudah tahu?"

"Sayangnya belum, dia memang bodoh, ya, hahaha," Naruto kembali tertawa, tidak menyadari kalau objek yang dibicarakan mendengar dari balik pintu.

Pandangan Naruto beralih kepada teman baiknya yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu ketika temannya itu berkata, "Mati kau, Dobe. Dia mendengarmu mengejeknya bodoh."

"Heh? Ada Sakura- _chan_? Jangan berbohong, Teme," tanya Naruto. Punggungnya mendadak kaku. Wajahnya pucat membayangkan jika dirinya kembali menerima serangan dari Sakura, padahal memar yang beberapa jam lalu itu saja masih membekas di pipi.

Sasuke acuh tak acuh dengan ketakutan Naruto. Peduli amat, salah sendiri bikin tingkah yang aneh-aneh dengan Sakura yang tenaganya monster itu. Dia sadar dengan keberadaan seseorang di luar tadi, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa begitu mengenali _chakra_ Sakura.

"Kenapa kau hanya bertanya pada Hinata, sih?" Sasuke melirik pada Naruto. Gerah juga ia tadi ketika melihat Naruto dan Hinata berinteraksi seolah-olah ia tidak ada disana.

"Kayak kau tertarik saja dengan masalah seperti ini..." jawab Naruto pelan tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Sasuke. Belum sempat si pria Uchiha membalas Naruto keburu berbicara lagi, "Atau kau cemburu karena aku bisa ngobrol dengan Hinata sedangkan kau tidak?"

 _Blush!_

Rasanya wajah Sasuke dan Hinata langsung memanas. Keduanya refleks menoleh ke satu sama lain, tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangan karena merasa wajah semakin memerah.

Naruto terkikik geli. "Hihihi... Kalian malu-malu ya," ucapnya yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari Sasuke. "Tapi sudahlah, kalian bukan pasangan utamanya hari ini. Lebih baik bantu aku membereskan meja sebelum pergi ke rumah Sakura- _chan_!"

Sasuke mendelik kesal, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Sementara itu Hinata segera membantu Naruto. "Oh ya, Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa seharian ini kau bersikap dingin dengan Sakura- _san_?" tanyanya.

Naruto menghentikan sejenak tangannya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Hal ini membuat baik Sasuke maupun Hinata mengangkat alis, bingung. "Aku terlalu gugup untuk datang menemui orangtua Sakura nanti. Aku tidak pernah segugup ini selama hidupku. Bahkan lebih gugup dari saat aku melawan Kaguya."

"Tapi kau akan bahagia setelahnya," Sasuke membuka mulut. Naruto mengangguk, tidak menghilangkan senyumnya. "Iya, karena ketika aku melihat wajah Sakura- _chan_ , aku seolah mendapat kekuatan untuk melawan rasa gugup itu, meskipun melihat wajahnya pun juga membuatku gugup," sepertinya ini kalimat paling bijaksana yang keluar dari mulutnya seharian ini.

 _Kalau saja Sakura-_ chan _ada disini, sekarang juga, aku kan tidak perlu setakut ini_ , pikir Naruto. Pikirannya langsung membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Sakura nanti ketika melihatnya hendak melamar wanita itu. Apalagi kalau Sakura melihat cincin ̶

" _By the way_ , Naruto, cincin itu digunakan ketika pernikahan, bukan lamaran," kata Sasuke seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

Sayangnya, Naruto yang terlalu semangat sudah keburu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke beserta nasihatnya dan juga Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru selesai mandi ketika terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari ruang tamu. Ia segera memakai bajunya dan keluar dari kamar. Matanya agak bengkak, dampak dari menangis sambil ber _shower_ ria selama sejam lebih. Pantas saja tadi Mebuki menggedor-gedor kamar mandi dengan heboh.

"Sakura, cepat kemari!" seru ayahnya yang wajahnya tampak amat serius. Sakura jadi ngeri, apa karena ia boros air maka akan dimarahi?

Ketika melangkah mendekat, dirinya melihat ada sosok selain orangtuanya yang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Kizashi dan Mebuki dengan tampang tak kalah serius dari sang ayah. Mata biru pria itu menatapnya tegas.

Sakura membeku di tempat. Naruto. Mau apa dia kemari?

"Sini, Sakura- _chan_! Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" Naruto mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura menurut saja, ia masih tidak tanggap dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa gugup. Sedetik kemudian, kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, "Aku ingin melamar Sakura menjadi istriku."

Baik Sakura, Kizashi, ataupun Mebuki tidak bersuara. Ketiganya serentak menatap sang pemimpin desa yang tidak mengurangi ketegasan di matanya ketika menatap balik satu persatu anggota keluarga calon istrinya. Terutama calon istrinya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau yakin, Hokage- _sama_?" Kizashi bertanya dengan suara tak kalah mantap dari pria yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama itu.

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya, _Otousan_. Aku berjanji akan melindungi Sakuradengan taruhan nyawa dan membahagiakannya seumur hidup," ketika Naruto mengatakan ini, Kizashi menyunggingkan senyum. Ia tahu Naruto sudah menaruh hati pada putri semata wayangnya sejak pertama kali melihat sang putri di akademi. Dan melihat bahwa pria inilah yang selalu ada di samping Sakura, Kizashi tahu ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain berkata, "Kau kuterima jadi menantuku, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto langsung mengembangkan senyum lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi putih nan rapi. Sakura yang menduga pria pirang itu akan segera bersorak sorai gembira pun sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangan jika Naruto mulai kumat berisiknya. Namun rupanya kepalan tangan itu tidak diperlukan tatkala Naruto membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam sebagai wujud terima kasihnya.

Air mata haru nyaris mengalir dari mata Sakura. Tapi mendadak ia teringat sikap dingin Naruto seharian ini, dan juga ketika ia mencuri dengar obrolan Naruto dengan Hinata tadi.

"Tunggu! Siapa yang bilang mau menikah dengan pria bodoh dan _playboy_ sepertimu ?!" Teriakan dadakan Sakura membuat Naruto terlompat dari duduk simpuhnya, sementara kedua orangtuanya langsung melotot.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya ibunya dengan suara heran bercampur marah.

Sakura menunjuk Naruto, "Dia mengabaikanku, _kaasan_! Setiap kali aku ingin bicara, aku diusir olehnya! Ia juga bilang aku ini bodoh."

Yang dituduh menyingkirkan telunjuk Sakura dari dahinya. "Itu kan karena aku sibuk memikirkan lamaran ini! Aku takut tidak diterima jadi menantu oleh orangtuamu, dan melihat wajahmu membuatku semakin gugup saja. Dan juga, Sakura- _chan_ , siang tadi kau sudah meninju wajahku. Lihat memarnya!" Naruto menunjuk pipi kanannya yang kebiruan.

Mebuki langsung menepuk, lebih tepatnya memukul pelan punggung Sakura. Ninja medis itu menatap ibunya kesal. "Kok aku dipukul?" tanyanya.

"Jangan meninju Hokage sembarangan, Sakura!"

"Tidak keras kok!" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi tidak setuju. Tidak keras apanya, ia yakin kalau saja umurnya lebih tua sedikit dari sekarang, giginya pasti sudah rontok.

"Lihat pipi Naruto- _kun_! Biru begitu!"

"Salah sendiri jadi _playboy_ ," gerutu Sakura.

"Ah, dan kenapa juga kau mengataiku _playboy_? Pacarku kan hanya kamu dan dari dulu aku hanya suka padamu, Sakura- _chan_!" pipi Sakura dihiasi warna merah, namun perempuan itu masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Tadi kau mengobrol dengan Hinata, kan?! Apa yang belum kuketahui? Kenapa Hinata tahu sedangkan aku tidak? Apa karena itu kau bilang aku bodoh?!" Empat pertanyaan, dan semua itu Sakura katakan kurang dari lima detik, membuat Naruto harus berpikir sejenak karena di pendengarannya sang kekasih seperti sedang kumur-kumur.

Seketika itu juga Naruto ingat dengan ucapan Sasuke mengenai Sakura mendengar ia berbicara ketika di kantor tadi.

"Baik, kujawab ya, Sakura- _chan_ ," ujar Naruto lambat-lambat. Sakura mengangguk sekali. Kedua orangtuanya tanpa disadari mundur perlahan dari ruang tamu, berniat memberi privasi bagi putri dan _menantu_ mereka.

"Jawab saja!"

"Iya, aku mengobrol dengan Hinata _dan_ Teme. Yang belum Sakura- _chan_ ketahui adalah lamaran ini, kau kaget kan? Dan aku kan hanya bercanda soal mengataimu bodoh! Kau pintar, kok, Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto nyaris menyeringai melihat Sakura tampak salah tingkah setelah salah duga.

"A-Ada satu lagi yang belum kau jawab, _baka_!" seru Sakura berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah.

Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pujaan hatinya ini. Dirogohnya kantung celana untuk mengeluarkan dua kotak beludru yang sudah kita ketahui apa isinya.

Dan Sakura, tanpa ia bertanya pun ia sudah tahu apa isi dari dua kotak itu. Kontan saja air mata yang sempat ia tahan langsung mengalir di pipinya.

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang pipi Sakura, menghapus air mata perempuan itu dengan kedua jempolnya. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Naruto tersenyum tipis, membayangkan berapa lama ia harus berusaha hingga bisa membuktikan dirinya pada Sakura kalau ia pantas menjadi pendamping si perempuan musim semi.

"Jadi... bagaimana? Mau kan menjadi istriku?" bisik Naruto, bibir keduanya hanya terpaut sepuluh senti. Sakura dapat merasakan napas pria itu di wajahnya, hangat dan menenangkan. Maka dengan senang hati ia memperpendek jarak keduanya.

"Ya, tentu saja," ucapnya pelan sebelum sang calon suami menyatukan bibir mereka. Sakura dapat merasakan Naruto tersenyum diatas bibirnya, dan ia pun balas tersenyum.

Pria ini, membuatnya khawatir saja. Sakura benar-benar takut ia telah melakukan kesalahan ketika siang tadi hanya menjumpai raut dingin Naruto yang bahkan tidak mau memakan makan siang buatannya. Sakura benar-benar takut ketika didengarnya suara Hinata dari dalam ruangan Naruto, menyangka kekasihnya dua tahun belakangan itu lebih memilih tertawa bersama Hinata dibanding bersama dirinya.

Tapi Sakura merasa dialah wanita paling bahagia di dunia kala mendengar Naruto yang meminta restu pada orangtuanya. Terlebih ketika Naruto menunjukkan dua kotak yang ia tahu isinya adalah cincin, Sakura merasa ia sungguh beruntung karena memiliki pria seperti Naruto sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya ketika Sakura tertawa pelan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa bahagia," dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

 **NaruSaku setelah sekian lama! Rasanya udah bertahun-tahun nggak menulis fic dengan pair ini, sampai saya lupa pernah nulis soal mereka #plak**

 **Saya nggak tahu mau curcol apa lagi, jadi... mind to review? ^^**


End file.
